Marionette
by Evilshallprevail
Summary: After Komushi died, Sasori was given a scroll. A scroll to add in souls into a puppet. A soul from different universe/worlds. The impossible thing to do as you can't rise from the dead easily
1. Prologue

**I'm rewriting this shit. It plain sucks, especially the language so I'm rewriting it**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Komushi was dead. It was all his fault, his carelessness led him to his death. It was his fault that he killed Komushi, whether indirectly or not. But, to think that he forgives him. Unbelievable. How can he forgive his killer so easily? Just because he was his friend?

Sasori clenched the letter addressed to him by Komushi, brought to him by his grandmother who came in and expressed her apologies for not being able to help him. She had had to kill him to prevent him from suffering much more. He looked at the floor, only to zoom in on something. He forgot that he was holding the scroll Komushi had given him along with the letter. He brought the scroll towards his face before letting his hand drop once more, leaving towards his workshop with the scroll clutched tightly in his hands.

But he never noticed nor cared in his haste to go to the workshop, that he dropped the crumpled letter from Komushi. In there started off with a messy handwriting, before it got a lot neater.

 _Sasori! It's me! Komushi_

 _Stop blaming yourself for my death. It was not your fault! Stop beating yourself over it. It wasn't your fault in any ways. I knew that I was going to die... Did you have to make a painful one? But nice job! Anyways, you know what my dream is right? To be a great shinobi like you, where everyone will praise my skills in puppeteer. So, I gave you this scroll especially. It was written by a cousin thrice removed….or was it more? I don't remember._

 _He experimented on a new jutsu and he made an alive puppet! The soul is of course, not from this world! Isn't that amazing? The other world soul had even gave us an idea! That's why we have electricity! But they all forgot their own names so you have to give them one!_

 _The other world soul was an engineer! They have a lot of occupations over there! No shinobi, but instead, they have the navy force (Which is for the seas), the air force and the military! Their tactics are soooooo cool! Especially when they have millions of thousand years of history! We only can recored our history up to only the Rikudo Sennin's time._

 _So I'm giving you this scroll so you won't be lonely_

 _From your friend,_

 _Komushi_

* * *

 _END!_

* * *

 **I'm hoping this has a better grammar. But Komushi? I feel like his personality and grammar would be like that. No...It's not an excuse**


	2. Chapter 1

_Italics are writings_

 _"English"_

"Japanese"

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Alive**

* * *

Sasori's eyes twitched in annoyance. This is pure genius in the stupidest level. But, he would follow everything up to a T. His eyes kept on twitching. It seems almost like a kid's dream fantasy jutsu.

 _Step 1) Make the basic puppet. Doesn't matter if it is a man or woman structure. But please, a human structure as you might summon a bug's soul_

 _Step 2) Dress them up. It was a mistake to not dress him_

 _Step 3) Follow this Jutsu as it needs all of the signs: Dog, Ram, Tiger, Ox, Snake then Snake again to direct the bonds of the soul and the Dog again to strenghten the bonds._

 _Step 4) Slam both the palm of your puppet's chest and begin directing your chakra in the body. Stop until the puppet fully wakes up_

He got started on the puppet body just before Komushi's. He just only made the basics of the body. It seems a lot ordinary. His hands were twitching, he wished he could create something more but decided against it as a precaution. He moved onto Komushi's puppet body, hiding the basic puppet body behind several of his own puppets when the door burst open. He didn't need to look back to know who was it. He knew it was his grandmother.

"I don't like to keep people waiting" He said, still working on Komushi's body. He made the final adjustments to Komushi and started to attack her with him.

He slowly walked out of the shadows, Chiyo-baa-sama looked at him in horror before leaving. He stared at the closed door and hung Komushi by his coat and started to work on the live puppet. He started on the signs.

Dog, Ram, Tiger, Ox, Snake. By this time, something seems to be resonating in these signs. As soon as he got to the next sign, he could feel something even more, but he could see wisps of blue surrounding his hands. When he got to Dog, the blue wisps dispersed, seemingly trapped in his clasped hands. He slammed his hands on top of the puppet's chests and began inserting directing chakra. But he stiffened when the body seemed to be _absorbing_ his chakra at an even faster rate. He gritted his teeth and held on

Then, he saw it. A warning on the scroll

 _Whoops, it might take a lot of chakra! Well, because it would absorb your chakra to form their own chakra system_

He almost snapped but it wouldn't do to get furious at a dead man. Figures that Komushi comes from a family full of airheads. Before Komushi's parents died from Kiri shinobi, they were absent-minded, only to get serious when it was necessary.

As he infused the chakra, he slowly began to feel something going into the puppet. A small twitch from the puppet's fingers and suddenly to his surprise, the puppet began reforming into a female's structure. So, he is getting a female soul?

The puppet grew hair that was brown bordering red in colour, spreading around the table with how long the hair was going. Her facial structure formed to still have baby fats

He has yet to see what's her eye color. Then her structure began to shrink to a 5'1. The puppet's eyes began to flutter. It finally opened to reveal a chocolate coloured eyes. He stopped after this. He was dangerously low on chakra. He popped in a soldier pill and swallowed, feeling the burst of chakra that began to fill him.

He took a step back to examine her properly as he always does after finishing on a puppet. The puppet sat on the table, eyes glazed of the robe he used to dressed the puppet didn't fit her. He would have to find a suitable clothes for her.

"What is your name" Sasori asked her. Even though Komushi had told him that they all forgot their own names, it doesn't hurt to check as they only have done this once.

The female puppet stared at Sasori blankly before shaking her head

"Momiji. Your name will be Momiji" Sasori decided.

It was suitable. As she looked like the type to bask in the Autumn air. And she accepted with a nod of her head

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **Some of them might be the same, but those are fine. I can't form anything else and thought that the ones that are same are necessary and already okay**


	3. Chapter 2

_Italics are writings_

 _"English"_

"Japanese"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Trust**

* * *

She was dead. She knows it and doesn't care. But how can she still be alive? She might not be breathing because she couldn't see the rising and falling of her chest, nor does she need to inhale air. But the boy in front of her was breathing. Was she a zombie? Well, she always was dead on the inside, only functioning because it was a necessity. Both her parents are dead and only _they_ were alive, unfortunately.

When her father died because of a robbery, mother became an alcoholic. But one day, she returned home with a man and his daughter. His daughter didn't like her, but she knew that he was pretending to like her. Because a year later, and unsurprisingly, her mother was found dead because of food poisoning. Her mother's husband revealed his true nature to her. She knew that he killed her, her dear mother. But she could not do anything about it because she also ever walked in when he gave money to the investigator.

That was the day she couldn't bother to trust authorities much. She wished that they get arrested and tortured but, she scoffed, the police are greedy and biased. If you got money, you get their silence. And they always talked about justice and shit.

She was finally peaceful after she blacked out when the ugly meatball and his skinny twig of a daughter who killed her by wringing her neck and beating her black and blue. She always got straight A+s. Though when the teachers noticed she was being abused at home so they made a fake reports, saying she failed everything. If not, she'll always be beaten. The ugly meatball hadn't rape her since he didn't want to be exposed to her at all. The teachers made it so that she will be taught in the detentions about morals and stuffs she hadn't learn at this age because she didn't have anyone to lean her back on. She once got a friend but the friend had been bullied so much because of the twig, her parents have moved her to another school.

The twig was the queen of the school. She wondered why. The twig was so skinny that you could see her bones. The twig uses a lot of make up that once she came back home, promptly cleaned up her face and she almost puked at the sight of her face each time. She was tempted to take a picture of her bare face and post it anonymously at the entrance of the school, or on the twig's locker, but decided against it. Because whenever they did something, they pointed it towards her, even if she was far away from the events.

But she remained quiet. Her eyes like corpse as the twig and her whore of friends said. She was still a virgin and they call her a whore? Talk about idiocy and irony.

So when she was floating in abyss, enjoying the darkness, the silence, and the peace it gave, she felt a pull on her navel. She never opened her eyes because she may be in the hospital, waking up to those two idiots sobbing and crying, only to get beaten up when they left the hospital. She didn't want to go back. Her fingers slowly twitched and she opened her eyes, seeing a boy younger than her looking at her with bored eyes But it showed how much he was in pain, how he looked a lot older with that eyes. He looked like he had seen _death._ She sat up on what seems to be a workplace desk, she heard some creaks and clacks but never bothered to wonder where it came from. Just 'where was she'

"What's your name?" He asked in Japanese, she registered. She took classes in multiple languages in case she would run away. She paid it all of course. Her mother and father had a trust fund for her and she took on multiple jobs to own some money for school, clothes and other necessity.

She shook her head. Still confused to how she came back to life and how blurry the memory of her own name, not that she remembered much about it

"Momiji. Your name will be Momiji" The boy said. She nodded. She liked the name Momiji. It just... fits

She hoped that she can trust this boy. His face seemed to scream that he's lonely and in pain. She will give him all the love she can give him. So that nobody can turn into what she became.

* * *

 **END!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Italics are writings_

 _"English"_

"Japanese"

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Missions**

* * *

When Sasori asked Momiji where she came from, she replied that she was from Canada. ½ Canadian, ¼ Japanese, and ¼ Chinese. Sasori was confused and realized that Komushi's cousin was right, he summoned a soul from another world. It was unbelievable. And because of that, he decided to impart his knowledge about where they are now, world and village, as well as what she is.

She idly mentioned that he seemed to be a bit disappointed that he didn't summon Satan. He didn't know who was Satan, so he questioned that. She explained towards him, but he still didn't get it. There were several shinobi and kunoichi that bring misery, death, evil and temptation and IS a devil/demon. She shrugged.

They both traded knowledge about their own world. He was intrigued by her world and questioned everything. She imparted her own knowledge, patiently listening to his questions. He heard that their world's history was extensive. All their history, their riches, their tactics, their legacy. She was a student. She told him that students were required to study since young and would graduate at the age of 18 or 19. They are either go to another school to further their knowledge to get a better job or could immediately go to work.

It was ridiculous. The academy they have doesn't require parents to pay. They were getting forces this way. In her world, they are required to study in a school, a place for learning, and would make them pay for it. She told him that this was why several people have low paying jobs or end up homeless. People were required to pay for something everyone expects for you to go to.

He told her about his family, and Momiji frowned when he got to his grandmother, it seems as if she doesn't like her.

He was about to ask his question again when he stifled his yawn. She told him to get rest. He was reluctant to let her go but he did when he had to stifle his yawn again. He looked at her lying on the desk just as he was about to close the door. He came back and explained about sealing scrolls. She reluctantly let him seal her and he left with the scroll in his hand, heading up to his room to get rest.

She became a secret after that. He would avoid talking anything about her, not telling a single soul about her. He took her scroll with him in missions.

 _Good thing it doesn't matter if their body is destroyed. Phew, I panicked there for a second. Because your soul is bonded to the other soul, it would always stay with you. But when you die, it will still be alive until their body is destroyed. Kiku (My buddy) felt like as he was about to drift off, he could not as he felt another soul, figuratively holding his hands and not letting go. So when I performed the jutsu once more into a replacement body...Well, it was an extra thing I packed up so I can design more with the structure, it became him._

 _He complained that he does NOT want to be a barbie doll(A toy doll that little girls plays with it). But at least he's safe!_

He didn't want to risk it, so he made a doll sized one, as well as a tinier one which she called a 'keychain'. When Sasori was on a mission in Konoha, he found some clothing fitting for her. A dark red Yukata with a silver Obi. He usually uses her for defensive. Momiji's main weapons are Tessen she named as Ryuuketsu, Dragon Blood. With dagger and few else things that Sasori added to her puppet body.

Sasori kept Momiji as his main defence. Though he rarely lets her out as he always brings her out on suicide mission as she can move by herself, and doesn't feel pain. Momiji told his a lot of stories about her world. Drugs, poison, venom, deadly predators, etc. Momiji studied all of the puppets Sasori has in his workshop. She was teaching him English when he was free. She was planning on others but that will have to wait until he got a good grasp on English.

To keep Momiji a secret, he moved his bed into his workshop, so he could get some rest as well as keep an eye on her so nobody could come and take her away.

"Sasori-sama, _Do you want me to get anything?_ " She asked him. Purposefully speaking in English as he asked to so he could understand and speak it.

" _No thanks_ " He said, working on one of her arms. She waited patiently. Activating then deactivating the poison covered dagger that came out of the palm of her hand that was not being fixed by him. Then checked on her Tessen which Sasori taught her how.

She heard a clatter and turned swiftly and quietly towards Sasori when she noticed his head on the desk. She smiled softly. He was adorable, she went to get some blankets she always kept just in case with her and covered Sasori with it. Bundling him up when he leaned closer to her and snuggled.

"Kaa...sama" He mumbled. She didn't pity him, she didn't sympathise. They were familiar with their parents dying when they were young.

She tucked him in his bed, kissed his forehead and turned off the light. Poofing back into her personal scroll and laid to sleep

* * *

Momiji stared blankly at the corpses she killed, her being the back up that he doesn't have to control, to cover his blind spot

She stared blankly at him as he turned around

"Mission Complete?" She asked. He nodded. Some Kiri-nins had invaded their part of the land and wanted to take a part of their land as Kiri's own. No team was willing to team up with him. They always say that they were not worthy to be in a team with him, in their eyes, you can see by their eyes that they didn't want Sasori at all. He stared at her with his _hurtlonelyeyesohgodthepoorkidhadalreadyseendeath_. Even orphans still have SOME naïvety and innocence. Here, they have to grow fast, kill people and was expected to become an emotionless weapon.

Momiji walked towards him and hugged him loosely. He stiffened for a while before relaxing in her grip, snuggling deeper, taking all the warmth with greed, which he was surprised that she still have warmth.

"Rest" Momiji whispered, he nodded. Momiji waited until he fell asleep before heading back to Sunakagure, covering Sasori with her robes he bought in a different color and style than his usual.

Making sure that he was comfortable, she ran with him in her arms, not needing rest at all as she head towards Sunakagure

* * *

 **END!**


	5. Chapter 4

_Italics are writings_

 _"English"_

"Japanese"

" **Jutsu"**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Souls

* * *

Sasori was used to this mission. Already for 4 years already, and yet...It never change. His mission was 80% of the time assassination. But he couldn't fully concentrate on the scroll. His partner was reading over his shoulder, with a blank look on her face. He couldn't get out one thing from his mind. She was hungry.

He tried searching in the scroll but found out that it concealed the words until it was necessary. His eyes twitched in annoyance. It was necessary.

"Sasori-sama" Momiji called out to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. He nodded and furled the scroll and headed to the direction of their target, a 27 year old Chunin man from Iwakagure. Unimportant and fodder. He was last seen near the border of Suna at the West

"He's close" She whispered. When Sasori read the scroll, he read that the other world doesn't have any chakra at all. It's either another form or non. Relying only on a multitude of technology. And the outcome of it is that they are really good with chakra, able to conceal the puppet and the user's chakra fully, the control is above average and they are able to sense chakra easily.

He puts up his guard, ready to attack on cue

" _Now"_

He attacked. The man blocked his half-hearted attempts.

"Oh? Sunakagure must be desperate to send a kid and a woman towards me. No matter, I'm going to have plans with the woman" The target leers at Momiji, she looked at the target boredly and uninterested. Sasori stared daggers at the target

"You must already know m-" He said but was interrupted by Sasori

"No, I don't. It doesn't matter now that you are going to die" He said as he brought out his other puppets and attacked the target. Momiji stayed at the sidelines, dodging and hurling back the occasional weapons flung at her by the target. His name was not a necessity as he would soon die. Sasori dodged the Target's Kunais, typically used by all. His puppet's sword which was covered with alcohol nicked the Target's right shoulder, the Target yowled in pain, holding the nicked shoulder to cease the stinging pain. Momiji had suggested this as it was excruciatingly painful

" **Doton: Doryūheki no Jutsu!** " The Target made a wall enough to block his puppets. Sasori jumped back, guiding his puppets back. He was going to test these. Karasu, Kuro Ari and Arijikoku. The puppets made clattering noises as he sent them towards the Target.

" **Doton: Iwadeppō no Jutsu**!" The target made hand signs and yelled the technique out. Bullet-sized bits of rock are expelled from the The target's mouth. After they are fired, the chunks expand into huge boulders. Sasori jumped on top of the boulders just in case to get an upper advantage

Sasori cursed softly when he saw the target going towards Momiji, but didn't do anything as he trusted her to take out this low-life. His eyes widen when her hands went straight through the target's chest.

The target looked down at her hand at his chest in confusion. Sasori saw a gleam of light at Momiji's hands when she pulled out her hands from the target's chest who immediately crumpled down as soon she she did that. Sasori was confused. Wasn't there supposed to be blood?

Momiji brought the light towards her lips at the same time the scroll of the Iki-Ningyou（生き人形, live puppet) glowed. She seemed to be eating the orb of light at a fast pace before she still seemed be in a daze.

"Momiji, check whether he is dead" He ordered, she seems to have snapped out of her daze and she knelt down near the body, nodding towards back at him for confirmation. Sasori tossed her the scroll for dead bodies and she sealed the target in.

He unfurled the scroll to read the next passage in the scroll of the Iki-Ningyou

 _Kiku(My puppet) told me that he was hungry. Well, isn't that weird that I suggested puppets are hungry? Good thing I concealed everything except the basic so that the others won't think of me as an idiot that I said puppets get hungry_

Sasori felt his eyes twitched. Well, someone would read it.

 _On a mission where my team and I left to bring a scroll to a client. It was a B rank with a possibility of an A rank. Kiri-nins began attacking only 3 out of 5, including me of course, survived. But what was interesting enough was that, Kiku's hands seemed to past through the chest of the attackers. I think that I'm imagining it but in his hands were some ball of light which he proceeded to eat it. Imagine my surprise when he told me that he wasn't hungry anymore. Well duh, The ball of light were the same sizes as onigiris and so, he had ate like 15 of them ball of light he was eating were souls._

 _So, we did testing with the prisoners. He can pick up souls. But once they are eaten, the owner of the body are good as dead already and never to be revived anymore except if Kiku gave back their souls right in the body. But as long as he was doing it and the victim's body is not into pieces, the victim has a chance to survive….Well, only if the puppet was doing it. Yes, I'm repeating twice so I will remember!_

So Momiji needs more souls, he concluded. He sealed Momiji back into her scroll to rest as he went back to the village himself to give the target

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I still don't know who the heck is Namida S. I found her name in the Naruto filters. Her name comes before Nagato and after Manabi/Chōmei**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yay, I finally got some ideas on what to make of this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Through the eyes**

* * *

Sometimes, when Sasori closes his eyes, he can still somehow see, even if he might be sleeping. He tested this. He closed one eyes, and yet he could still see. So, he tested it

"Momiji. Turn around" He ordered. She did that without any questioning, even if he could feel her curiosity bleeding through his head. He closed his eyes. The vision cleared up until he could clearly see the back view. He ordered her to close her eyes. Everything was blank. He nodded his head at the conclusion and opened his eyes. He heard a gasp from beside him, clearly shocked at what she was seeing.

Through their eyes, they were connected. They were connected through souls, emotion, vision and trust. They both were always sleeping at the same time. Even then, Momiji doesn't need to blink so of course, she never found out about this when he conks out after a long day.

He then ordered Momiji to follow him. It was the cue for her to open her eyes and turn back around. They continued on what they were doing before his curiosity overpowered him. She was to check over the puppets for disorders and faults while he would be working on it. His prized ones after Momiji was Kuroari, Karasu and Sanshōuo.

He managed to put in whatever Momiji suggested him to do. Sanshōuo could now breathe out fire, from a painstakingly time he took to do that. Karasu now was filled with pepper spray, something that Momiji usually made back at her own world to make money for those who were bullied. He tried it once on his target and it seems like it hurt. A lot.

He also filled 5 can worth of spray on her body which she can shoot out of her mouth. She loves it. To add more, he also add a retractable fang in her mouth, which connects to the poison glands he made for her, filled with his most deadliest poison, which she gleefully accepts. Her expression might not have changed, but he was connected to her, he could feel her giddiness, as well as excitement through their connection.

You couldn't see her expression through her eyes either because she has a puppet body, but still has emotion. He sometimes caught her playing with it. Climbing on top of furnitures in a spider way, and hissing. It seemed like she was imitating something. But by the way she is hissing, she seems like a hybrid of a cat and a spider. So her human nature was soon coming back to her.

He saw the light shining from the scroll and checked on it

 _YAY! I managed to find out that Kiku and I can see from each other's eyes. How I found out? Well, I was conked on my head by my ex-genin teammate Chiko and I closed my eyes in the pain. But I can somehow still see! Wow! OH MAH GOD! Oh, that's a saying from Kiku's world._

Sasori's eyes twitched. He contemplated on why was he even bothering to read this. Oh wait, it's because he needs the information.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **After I submit this, wish me luck because I have** **pep rally. It's so bad. Nobody really bothers to practice it. But the seniors are all goody-two-shoes so meh.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Lol, I can hear some people discussing about how they should sneak into the Principal's office to either change their grades or steal their confiscated phones back**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- Switching Souls**

* * *

It has been about roughly 10 months since he created Momiji, Sasori mused. They both now are tuned into each other and could read each other's movement's easily and could cover each other in a battle better. It almost makes him seem like a Konoha-nin. He stared at Momiji at the kitchen table. Chiyo-baasan wasn't even here and currently busy with a meeting and would not come home in about 6 hours.

Momiji wanted to make something of her maternal grandmother's recipe with supplies he had gotten for her. She had a green thumb. She could grow anything even in this weather. Though he had to waste a lot of his water these past months, Momiji never got a name. They all thought that she was one of the prized puppets he controlled and that was only named. Her puppet name in the bingo book was named Autumn Demise. Momiji commented that Death was far to cliche and Demise seemed a lot more better. He supposed that it was a lot better. His nickname for painting the sands red with his enemies' blood was Akasuna no Sasori. _Sasori of the Red Sand_ , Momiji translated in English.

It was a bit cliche, but he supposed that it was true, considering that most of his kills has been on the borders of Kaze no Kuni, their blood spilling onto the sand and the grass.

He stared at Momiji. He wondered when will she finish. It was a good thing that he took all of the supplies necessary when on a mission, stuffing it in a storage scroll he made his own, taught by Chiyo-baasan. Water, herbs, ingredients, materials. He didn't mind her trying to experiment with food. It was sometimes delicious, sometimes too spicy, sometimes awful because she can't taste it herself and he ended up having to become her victim, though she called it guinea pig and described it.

She didn't have this urge to make food everytime and today was the occasional days she would go to the kitchen to experiment on different food.

He saw his pocket light up and noticed that it was the same pocket he put the Iki-Ningyou scroll in. Strange, he didn't do anything. He took out the scroll out of his pocket and unfurled it. The lights died down to reveal words.

 _With the help of the brilliant mind of Kiku, I decided to make this like a countdown of a sort. It's like in some of these 'games', where you can unlock some things that are locked with a countdown. Though it was hard to make!_

 _Anywho, I got this brilliant idea and it WORKED! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! FEAR MY EVIL GENIUS! (笑)/ Lol. Ahem. So I tried trading souls with Kiku. Kiku, who wanted to experience eating edible food once more, so of course he agreed._

 _Dog— Gather chakra — slowly release it and change into Snake. Then do aahhh…'unlock' thing. I don't know, Kiku described it as that as he ever did watch an anime called Shugo Chara with an exclamation mark with his younger sister in the past…..I feel guilty…._

At the bottom was a crudely drawn hand and he could not decipher it. He threw the scroll on the table in frustration. Momiji, who heard his distress, came closer to him and picked up the scroll gently, like she always does to everything, and read it.

"Sasori-sama" She tugged on his sleeve. He looked at her. "You go like this for the unlock" Momiji showed him the hand signs. He inwardly felt relieved. That was the sign that she was comfortable with the fact that they'll be switching bodies. He nodded and kept that in a mental note, deciding that he would practice it. It has no use currently, but he things that one day, it will.

* * *

He scowled. Chiyo-baasan just barged into his workplace and declared that she's taking him out to socialize and he better put on something formal. And so he did, but he scowled even more. An event full of nobles. Momiji was in her personal scroll and in his pocket.

He finally escaped a bunch of kiss ups and sat on the roof of the building. He took out Momiji who sat down with him. She stared at him before searching for something in his pockets. He stared at her confusedly, but let her. She took out the Iki-Ningyou scroll and unfurled it for him, pointing something out.

He thanked her internally and did the jutsu. He could feel the switch and it was decidedly uncomfortable. But it was a success as always, he could feel more taller, more wooden and the wind running through Momiji's body's hair.

He let Momiji in his body pick him up and seal him into the scroll. This is the first time he ever felt in here. But over here, he felt peace, at rest. But at the same time, he could see the vision through Momiji's eyes.

He could clearly see her deflecting all those other rather annoying ones by pretending that it wasn't her unless they called his name. He watched the whole time. She did not drink anything, did not eat anything. He inwardly praised her. Even though it was her first time _feeling_ , she didn't hastily do things she longed to. He may be immune to poisons, but the aftereffects on unknown ones are quite annoying. He had to deal with nausea, vomiting, headache, stomaches and constant pains in the joints. That was the specialization of a Mayonaka. His Clan was famous for immunity in poisons and diseases. You couldn't kill a Mayonaka with poison or a disease.

By the end of it, all Momiji had to do is 'lock' it. Meaning, the other way that the 'unlock' did. He felt the switch and stumbled a bit because he was used to the prone state he was in before. But, he felt his body exhausted and quickly went back home.

He managed to get ready for bed before he couldn't sleep because he was too tired.

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **So we all don't know what is Sasori's real last name is. Akasuna is just a nickname for him. Just like the tails bijuu is for Kisame. So I picked Mayonaka. It seemed good...I think.**

 **Oh yeah, have you ever felt so tired, but when you try to sleep, you just can't yeah... It's that feeling on that last sentence**


	8. Chapter 7

_" **English** "_

"Japanese"

 _Writing_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - Signifying the Bonds**

* * *

Sasori softly caressed Momiji's cheeks. There was a faint mark that was beginning to appear as the days pass. He tried searching for something in the scroll, but nothing ever comes up. He suppose that he could wait for the results to appear itself. Every aftereffects have been good but he still hopes that it's another good one. Or at least a harmless one.

He still thank the fact that she looks absolutely like a puppet, that everyone connected her doings to his own. She doesn't even like speaking usually outside of privacy. Those who knew that she was 'living', were dead so their secret is safe

Because of Momiji's tendency to produce her own chakra strings, as well as biting her 'prey' with poison filled fangs, she was dubbed as his Spider. The one who traps her prey and attacks them once she had them.

Like his Karasu, 'The one who attacks relentlessly with no hesitation', his Kuroari 'The one who traps and kills his enemy', Sanshōuo 'The one who defends with all his might, blowing fire and poison to attack'. He has a lot more others, like Fukurō, 'One who sees all', but those three are his main ones besides Momiji.

"Sasori-sama?" He blinked at the eyes staring at him, broken out of his thoughts by her call. He let his hands fall back to his sides and stepped back, allowing her to stand up with no troubles.

He left once more to go back to his workshop, with Momiji following faithfully as always

* * *

Sasori, at age 13, had just joined the ANBU squad due to the promotion. Nowadays, he couldn't bring out Momiji as often as when he was just a regular Jonin. As an ANBU, you always get a lot of mission that takes a long time to complete. He couldn't see Momiji often, but he could feel her emotions through their link.

And now here he was, kneeling before the Sandaime Kazekage, Rokuro-sama.

"Your mission" Sandaime-sama slid a scroll towards the end of his desk. His leader for this mission got up and received it.

"Dismissed" They all dispersed at the order

* * *

After his leader explained to the team the schematics of the mission, he brought out Momiji to help him pack whatever he forgot. He started wrapping his head in bandages and prepared to look for his cloth to cover the majority of his face when he was given the cloth by Momiji behind him. He took it and wore the cloth.

He stood up and extended his hand for Momiji to take. Once she took his hand, he made a hand sign to make her disappear back into the scroll, both knowing that that was their last contact until who knows when this mission will take.

* * *

Momiji saw everything what Sasori saw when she was in the scroll, her eyes closed, watching over her bonded. She watched with anticipation and with dread, not wanting anything to happen to him. It was just like a movie, she mused, but in a specific character's point of view. It was frightening, with every movements, with every mistakes Sasori makes, it makes her panic.

Her eyes widen in shock when one of the enemy managed to break past Sasori's guard and was about to pierce his heart when she felt something pulse. She could see the enemy's face contort into confusion. Sasori didn't hesitate to slice his throat at the chance, ignoring the gurgling. He looked down and they both saw the same thing. A blue barrier surrounding Sasori's torso. She could feel his confusion through his bond.

She was also confused once more but understood that it came from her, as she felt some drain in her chakra.

But Sasori looked up once more, prepared for the onslaught of enemies.

* * *

When Sasori came back home to release Momiji right after he finished the mission, he found that her mark got a lot more darker than he thought. At the corner of his eyes, he could see his scroll lighting up, making him curious about it. He fished it out of his pocket and unfurled it.

 _Kiku has a mark. He has a tattoo and it's so unfair!_

 _But I realized something when I was on a mission when I was about to get stabbed right on the head, causing a blue shield to cover it up._

 _Kiku said that it was just like a ' **Bubblehead Charm** ', whatever it is._

 _It signifies our bond. His tattoo slowly got darker the more closer we got._

 _Wow! How romantic_

Sasori grimaced at the kissy face drawing at the end. He could feel the amusement from Momiji as she felt him grimace from their bond. She was currently working on Komushi and his other puppets that were not enough, adding multiple weapons as best as she could in her experiences. He stood up to check on her work with a small smile when he saw her mark

* * *

 **END!**

* * *

 **I suck at deep things so meh. I tried my best. It's not...Eh, I hate** **explaining**


End file.
